Welcome Back
by RebaForever15
Summary: Dylan walks back into Miriam's life. My First Casualty fic so please be kind. Dedicated to Suicidebycyanide becuase you're the best Casualty writer I know xx
1. Chapter 1

**I'm dedicating this story to Suicidebycyanide because she writes the best Casualty fics and loves Miriam Turner as much as I do. She may have only been in the show for a short time but she left an impact on me. My first Casualty story so please be kind xxx**

**Welcome Back**

**Dylan/Miriam**

She'd telephoned him mere hours before and now here he was standing infront of her. Looking as handsome as he did when she first met the rugged Doctor when he was on 22. She'd always had a soft spot for this one. He had turned out to be an amazing Doctor, although his bedside manner had never really improved. He had no time to indulge time wasters and he was never one to get personally involved in his patients lives. His motto was and probably always would be "treat them and get them out". Despite his manner, it never stopped him doing a good job. He had always been top of the class when Miriam had trianed him and she very much doubted that had ever changed.

He spotted her standing by the reception desk, looking as elegant as she always had. How the hell had she managed to convince him to come back to this god awful city. He liked the country, nice and peaceful, secluded, away from people in general. He was never a people person, which often had him wondering why in the hell he had chosen this profession. It was her, always her. Miriam had been the one who had spotted his talent, many moons ago when she treated him as a younger boy. He showed so much interest in medicine and liked showing off to her about all the strange diseases he knew off. He impressed her, even at a tender age. She's always saw something in him that nobody else had and he would always be grateful to her for the oppertunities she'd given him. He'd always been fond of this woman. She was in her early 20's when she had treated him in the A&E and when he'd graduated medical school and was assigned to her for training, she was in her mid 30's. Now here he was again, in her ever glowing presence. A woman who must have at least been 56 or more and still she looked as beautful as she always had. Dylan had always found Miriam Turner a very attractive woman. When she asked him for a favour, he could never refuse her. She seemed to have a hold on him, his mind maybe or perhaps his heart.

"Dylan. I thought you'd never arrive darling. How are you. Come here." She said, embracing him.

He put his arms around her and hugged her as tightly as possible inhaling her gorgeous perfume, Chanel, she always wore Chanel. Being this close to her again brought back all the feelings he had for her but had always been too scared to tell her about. Perhaps, after a little while working together again, he might just have the guts to tell her how he's felt all these years.

To Be Continued…

**So my lovely readers think I should continue or leave as a one off. Ideas appreciated and as always please review xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Omg guys, thank you so much for all these lovely reviews. Very much appreciated and guess what, I've decided to continue. It's been said that I choose strange pairings on occasions. Bond/M and now Dylan/Miriam, well what can I say. I tend to pick up on little things in peoples interactions, the chemistry they seem to share around each other and I guess I just saw a little something in these two. Anyway, enjoy xxx**

**Chapter 2**

It had been a few weeks since Dylan's arrival and he had a tendancy to rub people up the wrong way. Nick Jordan was already unimpressed with him. Mainly because of his attitude but Dylan couldn't seem to care less. As long as he was doing his job effectively, they had no right to reprimand him under any circumstances. He seemed to get along with Zoe alright, cheeky bugger that one, he thought to himself, smoked too much. Jay and Ruth seemed okay if perhaps a little wound up in their own personal life than the patients. The paramedics Jeff and Dixie appeared relatively normal but then again you never know and Bic Mac and Noel acted like an old married couple. Charlie Fairhead seemed to be the big guy around the hospital, been there for years and more than likely would be carried out of there in a wooden box. Then ofcourse there was Miriam. If ever there was a reason to move back to the city, it was her. Since moving back, he'd had so much trouble sleeping. The noise from the traffic at night was insane, yet he couldn't help but think if it meant working with her everyday then it was worth it.

It was 6.30pm, definately knocking off time he declared. He walked into the staff room. The light was off so he flicked the switch. He looked over at the sofa and saw Miriam sitting curled up on the corner of it. He could swear she'd been crying. He closed the door quietly behind him and walked over to her and took a seat beside her.

"Miriam what's wrong?"

"It's nothing darling, I'm fine, really." She sniffed.

"Miriam."

"I'm okay."

"No you're not. You've been crying."

"Ever the Detective."

He moved to put his hand on her arm and watched as she flinched at his touch. He looked at her face and saw pain etched on it. He moved closer to her and lifted her sleeve up and he gasped as he saw the dark bruise on her arm.

"Who did this to you."

"It's nothing. I fell."

"You fell. You expect me to believe that. I'm not an idiot."

"Don't Dylan, please."

"Look at me."

He watched her closely as she turned to look at him and he could see the tears threatening in her eyes again.

"How did this to you. This isn't from a fall. These are finger marks. Somebody's held on to you with great force."

"It was David."

"Your husband."

"He drinks a lot. He gets violent. I told him the other night that I wanted a divorce."

"So he hit you."

"It's been happening on and off for the last 2 years. His drinking had gotten a lot worse since he lost his job 8 months ago. To be honest, I just don't love him anymore. I think I stopped loving him a long time ago."

"So why put up with this." He asked, pointed to her arm.

"Maybe I'm just a fool who can't walk away."

"You're not a fool. Never have been, never will be. You need to get out of there."

"I've nowhere else to go Dylan."

"Yes you do, with me."

"Don't be silly. I can't stay with you."

"Why ever not."

"You live in a house boat and besides, you've only just moved down here. You must still be settling in."

"I have 2 bedrooms and trust me, I didn't have that much to move in with. Stay with me. I don't want you going back there."

"I have to go back. All my things are there."

"Then I'm going with you. There's no way in hell you're going back in there alone."

She looked at him and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. At that moment he wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and kiss her on the lips like his life depended on it but this was neither the time or the place. All that mattered to Dylan in this moment was getting Miriam somewhere safe. Somewhere where her brute of a Husband couldn't get to her.

To Be Continued…

**Hope that was okay guys. I decided while I was writing this Chapter that there was going to be a abusive Husband so that Dyaln can ride in on his white horse and save her and also because I was watching a Scott & Bailey ep and it got me thinking. Thank you Sally Wainwright xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm also dedicating this fic to Megan, who agrees fully with me that Dylan is a babe, for you Slap xxx**

**Chapter 3**

Dylan had managed to guide Miriam out of the hospital without any suspicious looks from the other Doctors and Nurses. The only one who did notice how tenderly Dylan was handling Miriam was Nick, but her never got a chance to say anything as he saw Dylan making his quick escape. When the got to the car, Dylan helped Miriam inside.

"Dylan, I won't break."

"Sorry. I just don't want to hurt you."

"You couldn't possibly hurt me anymore than I have already."

He gave her a warm smile and went round to the drivers side and got in. He started the car and they made their way to Miriam's house. The drive was fairly quiet. She spent most of the time staring out into the dark streets. She could feel Dylan's eyes on her every now and then. Off all the people who had walked in on her, she was glad it had been him. Even after all this time, it was him she truly trusted with any issues, her prodigy. Dylan turned a few corners and then signalled to turn into Miriam's driveway. He parked the car and started up at her large house.

"Well, there doesn't seem to be anyone in. We might be able to get in and out before he gets back. Are you ready?" He asked, taking hold of her hand.

"I'm ready."

They got out of the car and made their way into the house. Dylan followed her upstairs and into her bedroom. She went over to the walk in closet and grabbed a suitcase. She brought it back over to the bed and Dylan started helping her load clothes and other bits and pieces into the case. They were just about finished when they heard the front door opening. Miriam stopped what she was doing and had a look of panic on her face.

"Oh no, Dylan, he's back." She said, tears threatening again.

He walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to look at him.

"Miriam, listen to me. It's alright, I'm not going to let anything happen to you. If he so much as touches you, I'll kill him. Just hold onto me okay, you'll be fine."

She grabbed on tightly to his hand and followed him down the stairs, only to be confronted by David. The tall, dark haired man looked up at them walking down the stairs and anger was evident on his face.

"Who the bloody hell are you."

"My names Dylan Keogh, Dr. I'm a friend of Miriam's."

"I'll bet you are. You didn't waste any bloody time did you."

"David please."

He looked at Dylan's hand and saw the suitcase in it.

"Where the bloody hell do you think you're going."

Miriam took a step forward, but not letting go of Dylan's hand.

"I'm leaving you." She stated firmly.

They next thing they knew, David had swung his fist and hit Miriam on the face, sending her hurling to the ground. Dylan immediately dropped the case and was at her side in seconds.

"You god damn bitch, you think you could just leave without even telling me. You pathetic, useless bloody woman."

"It's not working between us. I can't take it anymore. I won't be your punching bag any longer, I won't." she cried.

"You'll do as I god damn well say. You're my Wife and you'll respect me."

He went to grab her by the wrist and Dylan felt the anger inside him rise. He pulled out his hand to stop David from hitting Miriam and pushed him away. David fell back onto the floor but got up quickly and lunged at Dylan but he wasn't quick enough. Dylan was expecting it and punched the man, causing him to fall back down.

"Don't you EVER lay another hand on her again. You don't deserve her, you never did. You think it's okay, do you, to beat up women. Makes you feel impowered does it. You're the one that's pathetic. You come near her again and I'll call the police, do you understand."

Dylan went back to Miriam and helped her to stand up. He took her suitcase and led her out to the car, leaving her Husband lying on the floor, nursing his face. Dylan drove home as quickly as he could and when they arrived, he helped her on board his boat. When they went inside, she looked around and was surprised at how big it actually was. There were still boxes lying around, which he clearly hadn't gotten around to emptying yet.

"Dylan, are you absolutely sure about me staying here. I can go to a hotel."

"You're not going anywhere, besides, you shouldn't be on your yourself comfortable, I'll be back in a minute."

She took a seat on the sofa as she waited patiently for him. When he came back through, he took a seat beside her and he lifted a bag of frozen peas to her cheek. She let out a small gasp as he applied pressure to her injury.

"Try and keep pressure on that. It'll help the swelling go down." He instructed.

They sat quietly for a few moments before Miriam looked at Dylan and spotted the way he looked at her.

"Dylan, thank you for tonight. I don't quite know what would have happened if you hadn't been there."

"I'm just glad that you're okay. I'm sorry I wasn't quick enough before he did that." He said, pointing to her face.

"I'll live. If you hadn't gone with me, there's no telling what might have happened. Sometimes when he attacks me, it's just a slap or two but other times, he's so forceful."

"How do mean forceful."

Miriam looked down at her hands, unable to look Dylan in the eye. He knew exactly what she meant. Everytime he saw her at work, she was always so cheery and strong. How could he not have seen what was going on. He could see silent tears falling down her face as he put his arm around her and pulled her close to him.

"You're safe now. I won't let him hurt you anymore. We'll make him pay for what he did to you. I promise."

He gave a small kiss to the top of her head as she lay in his arms, crying her heart out.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Dylan was standing by the kitchen counter the next morning making coffee, when Miriam appeared at his side.

"Morning Dylan."

"Hi. Did you sleep okay."

"Like a baby. I thought sleeping on the water would bother me but it was quite relaxing."

"How's the eye." He asked. Grazing the outline of her face gently.

"It doesn't feel too bad. Dylan, thank you for last night. You really came through for me."

"Did you really think I wouldn't. How long have we known each other. I wasn't gonna just stand by and watch why some areshole beats you up. Why the hell did you stay with him."

"I was too scared to leave. I didn't have anywhere else to run too, well until now. I'll find a place as soon as possible."

"Miriam, you can stay as long as you want. You shouldn't be on your own right now."

"Why are you doing this for me Dylan."

"What are you talking about. I'm helping out someone who needs it and besides it's what us men do for the women we love."

Immediately after he said it, he saw the shocked look on her face. He couldn't believe it, he said it. He actually said the L word to her and now here she was standing infront of him speechless.

"What did you just say." Miriam asked.

"Erm, nothing. I said nothing."

"You said you love me."

"You know what. I need to get to work. I should let you get ready."

"Dylan, please don't go. We need to talk."

"I'm sorry Miriam. I need to go."

Dylan took off as quickly as he could, leaving her standing there, not really understanding what had just happened.

Miriam arrived at work a few hours later for her shift and as soon as she saw Dylan, she began to walk over to him but Nick beat her to it.

"Dylan, can I have a word in my office please."

"What, now."

"Yes now. Come on."

Dylan muttered something under his breath as he followed Nick into his office.

"Take a seat Dylan."

Dylan did as he was told and sat opposite Nick, waiting to see what he'd done wrong this time.

"Look, I'm going to get straight to the point Dylan. I want to know whats going on with Dr Turner."

"Pardon."

"Miriam, whats wrong with her."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Don't act the fool. I saw you leave with Miriam last night. I could see she'd been crying. Is she having trouble with David again."

"You know."

"That he cheated on her, yes. So who's he been sleeping around with this time."

"It's nothing to do with another woman."

"Then what is it. She can be a pain in the arse at the best of times but I'm worried about her."

"He's been hitting her."

"He's what."

"He's been hitting her, beating her. He drinks a lot apparently. When he's had too much or he's angry, he takes it out on her."

"Bloody hell. Why didn't she say anything."

"Embarassed I suppose. He hit her again the other night. I went back with her to her house to pack a few things. She's staying with me for now. He came home early when we were there and he punched her when he found out she was leaving."

"So she's staying with you on the boat."

"It's a house boat."

"It's still a boat."

"Well she seems to like it. She says it's relaxing. Look, please don't tell her I told you. Let her tell you in her own time."

"I suppose I can do that. At least we know she's safe with you."

"So, can I go."

"Ofcourse. Thanks Dylan."

Dylan walked out of Nick's office and ran straight into Miriam.

"Dylan." She asked. Surprised.

"Hi. You okay."

"Fine. There's been a few questions about the bruise but I said I fell over."

"You think they believe that one."

"Probably not but it will do for now. Dylan can we talk."

"I have a lot of patients to see. Maybe later okay." He said walking off.

The last thing she needed was Dylan avoiding her. He was the one person she really needed more than anything right now. The one person she depended on. She couldn't lose him.

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay my lovely readers. So the police are going to have to get involved in this story soon to arrest Miriam's jerk of a Husband. I'm thinking maybe a Casualty/Scott and Bailey Crossover. What 2 better Detectives do you need than Janet and Rachel. What do you all think ?**

**Chapter 5**

Miriam was in with a patient when she looked up and saw Dylan at the work station. Judging by his face, he was having trouble looking for something on the computer. Miriam smirked at Dylan's annoyance as she took blood from her patients arm.

"Just keep your finger pressed on that for a little while. I'll be back shortly." She said, smiling.

She pulled the screen around the cubicle to give the young women some privacy then went over to Dylan.

"You having trouble." She asked, smiling at him.

"The bloody button won't work." He moaned.

She looked at what he was doing and started laughing.

"You've put the lock key on by mistake. Here, let me."

She pressed one of the buttons at the top and then pressed the button Dylan had been trying to press and his file appeared infront of him.

"There you go."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

They stood staring at each other for a few minutes before Dylan spoke.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier."

"Which part. Where you said you loved me or when you decided to avoid me."

"Avoiding you, it was stupid and I'm also sorry for what I said this morning. It was inappropriate timing on my part."

"Don't apologise for saying it, please. It was nice to hear. I haven't heard those words for a very long time."

They lasped into silence again before Miriam decided to ask the obvious question.

"Did you mean it, when you said you loved me or were you just saying it to be kind."

"Ofcourse I meant it. You're the reason I came back to this bloody city."

"Really."

"If anyone else had asked me, I'd have refused."

"Dylan we have to talk."

"I know we do, just not here. Meet me at the bar over the road after we finish. We'll talk then, okay."

"Okay. See you later." She said, squeezing his hand before walking back to her patient.

Nick was in his office with Dr Zoe Hanna going over work schedules.

"We could bring Tess in at 10am and ask Linda if she could stay later. It might help with the night rush. Nick, Nick are you listening to me."

"Huh, sorry Zoe."

"What's up with you."

"Oh, nothing."

She followed his gaze and saw Miriam standing outside talking to Charlie.

"How did she get that black eye Nick."

"Sorry."

"Miriam. You've been watching her for the last 10 minutes. What's going on."

"I don't know."

"Nick…"

"I can't Zoe."

"You know I wouldn't say anything. You're worried."

"She left here last night with Dylan. It looked like she'd been crying and the way Dylan was with her last night, well we both know he's not the most affectionate of men but he looked like he was extremely protective."

"So, what is it."

"I asked Dylan earlier what was going on. He says Miriam's Husband David, he says he's been abusing her."

"What, that's awful."

"Why hasn't she said anything."

"Miriam's never been the type to air her private life in public but I honestly thought she'd have told someone about this. He hit her last night."

"The black eye."

"Yes. Dylan went home with her last night to help her pack a bag. She's staying with Dylan."

"On that boat."

"I know, I know. Anyway, apparently David came home early and found Miriam getting ready to leave him. He got angry and lashed out at her."

"How long has this abuse been going on."

"Zoe, I don't know. I know she riles me sometimes but I thought we were friends. Why wouldn't she confide in me."

"I suppose it's a hard thing to admit that your husband's not the man you thought he was."

"She needs to go to the Police about this."

"I think that's Dylans plan. Come on lets get these schedules finished."

"You alright."

"I will be."

To Be Continued…

**Megan thank you for your input. Rachel, Janet and the gang will be appearing very shortly **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Miriam was in the staffroom packing up her handbag when Nick walked in. She turned around to greet him and saw the worried look on his face.

"Are you alright Nick."

"Erm sort off. You off for the night."

"Yes, I'm just meeting Dylan across the road. Care to join us for a drink."

As soon as she asked him, she began hoping he'd say no, forgetting that Dylan wanted to talk in private.

"No, not tonight. Too much paperwork to finish off. Before you go though, can we talk for a minute."

"Ofcourse."

"Do you want to sit down." He asked, motioning for her to sit down.

She did as he asked and took a seat beside him and waitied for him to speak.

"Look, erm, I don't want you to get angry or fly of the handle when I say this but I spoke with Dylan earlier."

"Oh."

"Yes and he told me about what's happened."

"What did he tell you exactly."

"Miriam, he told me what David did to you, your eye for god sake. All this time and you've never said anything."

"It's not something I wanted to talk about."

"He was abusing you. How could not tell anyone."

"I am well aware of what David was doing to me Nick and I certainly don't need a bloody lecture from you."

It all went very quiet for a second and as Nick looked at her he could see tears threatening her eyes. He moved his hand to cover hers.

"Miriam I'm sorry. I don't mean to have a go at you, it's just that I'm worried about you. You can't let David get away with what he's done to you. Last year when you came in with that broken arm, you said that you'd tripped over your handbag. Was that him?"

"Yes. Look I know I should have said something but the truth was and is that I'm scared of him. I know I have to go to the Police. Dylan's already said that but what if they can't hold him and release him and then he comes after me."

"Hey, we won't let him near you. You've been a big pain in my side for a long time Miriam but I wouldn't be without you." He smiled.

"Thank you, I think. I better go and meet Dylan. He'll be thinking that I've stood him up."

"You and Dylan. Anything I should know." He enquired.

"I'll get back to you on that one. See you tomorrow." She smiled, closing the door behind her.

Dylan was sitting at a table in the corner of the bar waiting for Miriam to arrive. He kept checking his watch, wondering where she'd gotten too. He heard laughter and looked over at one of the far away tables to see Tess, Linda, Charlie and Fletch laughing at something Zoe was saying. He tried to avoid them but Zoe spotted him and walked over to him.

"Dylan, this isn't like you, in a bar. What's the occasion."

"Nothing for you to worry about."

"Oh yeah, hot date is it."

"Zoe, please."

"I was only joking."

"If you really want to know…"

"I don't have to know Dy…."

"I'm meeting Miriam."

"Oh, I see."

Dylan noticed the distinct hint of understanding in her voice.

"What does, oh I see mean."

"Nothing, really. It's just Nick was a bit worried about her earlier. Well the black eye was kind of a concern."

Zoe noticed that Dylan wasn't saying anything and trying to avoid her gaze, so she took a seat beside him.

"Dylan, Miriam is okay, isn't she because that black eye. It's a pretty bad one. You know whatever you tell me is in the strictest of confidence."

"You don't need to pretend Zoe."

"What."

"I can tell by your face that you already know. It's obvious that Nick would have told you."

"She should be going to the Police about that man. He should be locked up for what he's been doing to her."

"Yeah, I know. That's why we're here, to talk about it, well that and other things."

"Nick said she was staying with you."

"Is there anything he hasn't told you."

"Look, he's just worried. So?"

"Yes, okay. Miriam is stayimg with me on the boat. You start blabbing to that lot and I swear to god Zoe."

"Hey I won't say a word, you know I wouldn't, not about something like this."

Zoe was just about to say something more when Miriam appeared behind her.

"Zoe, hello."

"Oh, Miriam hi, I was just leaving. Enjoy your drink." Zoe said, walking away.

She walked quickly back to her table and sat down beside Linda.

"Hey, what was all that about." Linda asked.

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Is there something going on with those two."

"I've no idea Linda. It's not really any of our business is it. Go buy me another red wine." She said, quickly passing Linda her empty glass.

Miriam sat down beside Dyaln so her back was to the rest of the bar.

"What did Zoe want."

"Oh nothing, she was just a bit shocked to see me in here. I usually try to avoid the place. You okay." He asked, noticing her worried look.

"I was cornered by Nick as I was leaving, sorry I'm late by the way."

"No it's fine. What did he want."

"To talk about David and what he's been doing to me. He said that you told him."

"I did. I'm sorry, it's just he ordered me into his office. He was going on about how worried he was about you and well I know you're friends. I needed to put the guys mind at rest. I wouldn't tell anyone."

"He's told Zoe though, hasn't he?"

"Why would you think that."

"I'm not a fool Dylan. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights when I walked in."

"Well they're close, aren't they. She won't say anything."

"I don't think I even care if she did. Nick was trying to encourage me to go to the Police."

"Well good. You should, you need too. If you're worried about going alone then don't be. I'll go with you."

"Would you."

"You don't even need to ask." He half smiled.

"I'd like that. Thank you Dylan."

They sat for a few moments while the waitress brought over some white wine for Miriam that Dyaln had ordered for her before she arrived. She sat sipping before she thought she better broach the subject that had been lingering.

"Dylan, are we going to talk about what you said this morning."

"I was wondering who'd bring it up first."

"Well I thought I'd better, so."

"I shouldn't have ran off this morning after I said what I said. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You never answered my question earlier at the hospital."

"What."

"Did you mean what you said, when you said you love me."

"I meant it, every word."

"Oh Dylan."

She moved to cover his hand with hers which didn't go unnoticed by Zoe who hadn't taken her eyes off them since Miriam had arrived.

"You're going through a lot right now and the last thing I wanted was to make things even more complicated for you." He said.

"How is telling me that you love me a bad thing. It could only make me feel better about myself."

"I'm not the best when it comes to all this declaration of love stuff am I?"

"Oh I don't know. I made me feel better. Dylan, I feel like we're on show here. Can we go home please."

He looked over at Zoe who quickly averted her eyes and turned back to Miriam and smiled.

"I see what you mean. Lets go."

He got up and helped Miriam up before heading for the door. Just before they walked out, he turned back for the briefest of moments.

"Night Zoe." He yelled over to her.

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay Meganpops and everyone else reading this. It's time for our DC's to finally make an appearance. I do love them xxx**

**Chapter 7**

Miriam woke up the next morning and rolled over to find Dylan staring back at her.

"Morning."

"Morning." He replied.

"Dylan, we didn't do anything last night, did we?"

"No, we just talked. You drank a few more glasses of wine and after we finished talking you asked me to stay with you. We didn't have sex, it's too soon after what you've been through."

"Ever the gentleman."

"I'm sure theres others who wouldn't agree."

"They don't know you then."

Dylan sat up and Miriam joined him as she snuggled into his arms.

"Are you ready for today." Dylan asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be. I'm scared Dylan."

"Everything will be okay. I'm gonna be in there with you okay."

She smiled up at him and he bent down and kissed her gently on the lips, letting her know she had his full support.

DCI Gill Murray had just placed her phone back in it's holder and then got up and ordered DC Bailey and DC Scott into her office.

"What the hell does Godzilla want now." Rachel muttered.

"Lets go and fine out, shall we." Janet replied.

The pair walked into Gill's office and Janet closed the door behind her.

"Whats up Boss." Rachel asked.

"Right you two. I need you to stop whatever it is you're working on at the minute."

"How come." Rachel asked.

"I have a woman downstairs. Her names Dr Miriam Turner. She works at Holby Hospital. She's here to report her Husband for abuse."

"Sorry Gill, why has she come to us. There's another more local police station not far from where she works."

"Yes I know that but the Chief Super there is one of her Husbands best friends. She's afarid that it will get hushed up if she were to go there."

"Right, well fair enough." Janet replied.

"Yeah but why are we dealing with it. We're murder not abuse." Rachel asked.

"Yes I know that Sherlock but their department had enough of a workload right now and…"

"And what, we don't."

"What I was going to say Rachel, is that they have 6 members of their team off with that god awful sickness bug, so some of the cases are being passed around to other departments, ours included. You case can wait, it's not an immedaite priority anyway."

"I suppose so." Rachel moaned.

"RACHEL."

"Well sorry Boss but I'm no good a dealing with abuse cases."

"Which is why I want you both on it, for Janet's delicate approch. You might learn something from her."

Rachel gave Gill one of her death glares, which Gill chose to ignore.

"Come on then Rach." Janet said.

Rachel followed Janet to the door just a Gill spoke.

"Oh and one ther thing."

"Yeah." Janet asked.

"There's a man with her. A Dr Dylan Keogh, he seems like one of those men who don't take kindly to being told what to do. No bedside manner, you get the idea. He seems adament that he's not leaving her, so he'll quite possibly be in the room with her."

"I think we'll be able to handle him Boss." Rachel winked.

"Good luck."

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Rachel and Janet walked through to reception to see a blonde woman in her early fifties and a man with sandy blonde hair with a look of annoyance displayed on his features who looked to be mid forties.

"That must be Dr Keogh." Rachel whispered to Janet.

Janet gave Rachel one of her shut up looks and walked over to the pair.

"Dr Turner." Janet asked.

"Yes, that me."

"Good morning. I'm DC Scott and this is DC Bailey. Would you like to come through to interview room 1 with us."

"Ofcourse. Is it okay if Dylan comes with me."

"Dr Keogh." Janet summised.

"Yes." He replied, sternly.

"Ofcourse he can come. This way."

Dylan and Miriam followed Janet and Rachel through and took a seat. Miriam could feel her hand shaking, suddenly feeling very nervous. She looked over at Dylan and he could see the worry on her face. He moved his seat a little closer to her and took hold of her hand for support. Janet and Rachel sat across from them and Rachel looked to Janet to start the interview.

"Okay Dr Turner…"Janet said.

"Miriam, please."

"Miriam. Our Boss DCI Murray informed is that you'd like to press charges against your Husband, David Turner."

"That's right."

"He's been abusing you, yes."

"That's correct."

"Can you tell us how long this has been going on for." Rachel asked.

Miriam went very quiet when Rachel asked her how long.

"Tell them Miriam." Dylan said, softly.

"It's been going on for about 2 years. He's not a bad man really, but when he lost his job, things got difficult. He began to drink a lot. That's when he started to hit me and…."

"Miriam, it's alright. You're safe here." Janet said.

"He only did it once, he just wouldn't take no for an answer. He was drunk, he didn't know what he was doing." She cried.

"He raped you. Is that what you're telling us." Rachel asked.

"Well ofcourse that's what she's bloody saying." Dylan yelled.

"Dr Keogh, please. I know it's hard but we have to ask these question. We need to get a better picture of the situation."

"It's okay Dylan. I'm alright." Miriam said, tightening her grip on his hand.

"I apologise for yelling. It's just, all this time and we, her friends and colleagues knew nothing about any of this." Dylan said.

"It's alright Dr Keogh, we understand. Miriam, when did the incident take place. Was it recent." Janet asked.

"No. It was about 3 maybe 4 months ago. I know I should have reported it but I was just so shocked and scared. I still can't quite believe he did it to me."

"When was the last time he hit you." Rachel asked.

"Yesterday evening. Dylan came home with me to pack a few things and David came home early. He caught me leaving and he punched me in the face. That's how I got this." Miriam said, pointing to her eye.

"How often does he hit you." Janet asked.

"Well, it normally depends if he's been drinking. I'd say probably about 2 to 3 times a week. It's always my arms or my legs or stomache."

"Always somewhere nobody can see them, yes." Rachel asked.

"That's right."

"Okay, Miriam. What we're going to do now is have our Doctor take a look at you. We need her to record every injury, old and new. Are you okay with that."

"I suppose so."

"Can't I do it." Dylan asked.

"It needs to be a Police Doctor, I'm afraid. You're personally involved, I'm sorry. If you both wait here and we'll go and get Dr Matthews. We shouldn't be too long okay." Janet smiled.

"Thank you." Miriam sniffed.

Janet and Rachel left the room and made their way to Dr Matthews office.

"Lauren, do you have a minute."

"Hey Janet, what can I do for you, oh hi Rachel."

"Hi." Rachel replied.

"We have a woman we'd like you to take a look at. Dr Miriam Turner, for the past 2 years she's been abused by her husband. We need you to do a full examination, to determine all recent and past injuries, so that we have a full account of what this bastards done to her."

"Right, okay, well. I can see her right now if you like."

"Lauren you're a star. Rachel, do you want to go and get her."

"Yep, give me a minute."

Rachel left and made her way back to the interview room and collected Miriam. She asked Dylan in her kindest manner to wait where he was, which he wasn't happy about but did as he was told. Rachel and Janet left Miriam with Dr Matthews and made their way back upto Gill's office. When they got there DSI Julie Dodson was in with Gill. She signalled for them to come in which they did.

"How's it going you two. You remember DSI Dodson."

"Ofcourse. Hi Julie."

"Janet. Hello DC Bailey."

"Ma'am."

"So how's things going with the abuse case." Gill asked.

"She's down stairs with Lauren getting a full examination of her injuries. The bastard raped her, his own wife." Rachel said

"Can we prove it." Gill asked.

"No. She says it took place about 4 months ago. She was too scared to report it. The beatings, they take place on a weekly basis." Janet replied.

"Poor cow. How did you get on with her companion."

"Oh he wasn't so bad." Rachel smiled.

"This is hardly the time to be crushing on a Doctor Shelock."

"I think it's a waste of time anyway. I think he has a thing for Dr Turner to tell you the truth."

"Is he in with her." Gill asked.

"No, we've left him in the interview room until she's done." Janet said.

"Right, well go get him a coffee or something while he waits and get your reports drawn up when Lauren's finished."

"Yes Boss. Bye Julie. Nice to see you again." Janet said.

"You too Janet. Goodbye DC Bailey."

"Bye Ma'am."

They wached as Janet and Rachel left. Julie turned back to Gill and smiled.

"Rachel doesn't like me, does she."

"Why would you say that."

"Just the vibe I get from her. Kevin been bad mouthing me, has he."

"Yeah, probably Slap."

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Miriam sat very still in Dr Matthews office, after she had been thoroughly examined by her. Dr Matthews took a seat next to her and placed her hand on Miriams.

"I'm terribly sorry if that was unpleasant for you Miriram."

"It's fine. I know it has to be done. I just never thought I'd be in this situation myself."

"DCI Murray and her team will get you Husband for what he's done to you. They're the best group of Detectives I've ever had the pleasure of working with."

"Thank you."

"Shall I take you back to your friend."

"Yes please."

Miriam got up with Dr Matthews and made their way back to the interview room. When they got there, Rachel was sitting across from Dylan, both nursing the bad coffee from the vending machine. Dylan looked up when Miriam entered and was immediately on his feet and at her side.

"Are you okay." Dylan asked.

"I'm okay. The worst part's over now. I just want to go home."

"Can I take her home now please". Dylan asked, looking over at Rachel.

"Yeah, ofcourse you can. We'll be in touch."

Dylan escorted Miriam out and Rachel and Lauren headed upto Gill's office. Janet and Gill were sitting going over Miriam's statement when they entered.

"Boss."

"Ah Rachel, Lauren. So what's the story."

"Well she had alot of old injuries. Some injuries that haven't healed properly, obviously too scared to go and get them checked out. There's still so many bruises on her that are still present and scarring that will never fade. She's been through total shit with this guy."

"Were you able to tell if he had raped her." Gill asked.

"No, she left it to late.I think she knew herself there was no hope of getting him on the rape but she doesn't seem like the type of lady to lie about something like that and going by all her other injuries and slight brusing still evident on her wrists, I'd say he raped her but it won't stand up in court I'm afraid."

"Okay Lauren, thanks for all your help cock." Gill smiled.

Lauren left, leaving Rachel, Janet and Gill alone.

"What do we do now then." Rachel asked.

"You get round to that bastard's house and you arrest him."

"Good. Come on Rach, lets go."

"When you're both done, let him sweat in the cells overnight and come join me and Julie at the pub, okay."

"Sounds like a plan. See you soon."

Janet and Rachel left Gill's office and Rachel looked moody.

"What's up with you." Janet asked.

"Why's Dodson going."

"They're friends, besides we're the ones tagging along. Why don't you like Julie."

"Kevin says she's a right bitch."

"You're listening to Kevin, seriously. Rachel don't go by what Kevin tells you. Julie's really nice, get to know her and make your own assumption of her. I think you two might get on actually."

"You think."

"Just a feeling. Come on let's go get him."

To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the lack of updates this week. The weather's been making me way to depressed. Off for 3 days so I thought I'd better get my arse in gear before Meganpops kills me and gets away with it because she knows how, ain't that right cock ;)**

**Chapter 10**

Janet and Rachel pulled up outside the large country house. Rachel looked over and Janet and muttered the word figures at her.

"What do figure Rach."

"That he'd be a posh git. All money and power, I'll bet."

"Come on, lets get this over with."

They stepped out of the car and made their way up the steps to the door. Janet gave a few hard knocks and waited a few minutes before the door opened before them.

"Yes, can I help you."

"Mr David Turner." Janet said.

"Yes, that's me. Look if you're selling something then I'm not interested." He grunted.

"We're not selling sir. My names DC Scott and this is DC Bailey from M.I.T."

"What the hell's that."

"Murder Investigation Team."

"Oh my god, who's been killed."

"Nobody Sir."

"I'm sorry but I don't quite understand."

"Look can we come in please." Rachel insisted.

The man stepped aside and allowed Janet and Rachel to enter. They walked behind him as he walked them through to his study.

"What exactly is this about."

"A complaint had been made against you."

"A complaint. Who the hell from?"

"Your Wife."

"Miriam, what the hell's that bitch been saying now."

"Quite a lot actually. She's brought alligations of assault against you." Rachel said.

"Well she's lying."

"I don't think so."

"She makes things up. I haven't done anything."

"Our Doctor at the station disagrees. She has a lot of bruises, old and new. A very fresh black eye and a witness to the assault." Janet said.

"Who?"

"Dr Keogh."

"Well he would. He clearly fancies her."

"Sir, if you'd like to accompany us to the station."

"You what, I'm not going anywhere."

Rachel stepped forward, clearly getting pissed off with this guy.

"Mr David Turner, I am arresting you for the long term abuse of Dr Miriam Turner. You do not have to say anything. But it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence."

"This is crap."

"Well, we'll see. Come on."

Rachel escorted him out of the house and into the back of the car, followed quickly by Janet.

Dylan was sitting on his sofa as he looked up to see Miriam coming through.

"How was the shower." Dylan asked.

"Good. I really needed that." She said, taking a seat beside him.

"It couldn't have been easy, being examined at the station."

"No, it was awful."

"Well it's over now and you're okay."

"Dylan, thank you for coming with me and well, for being with me the past few days. I don't think I could have managed on my own."

"You know I'm always here for you."

"My knight in shining armour."

They lapsed into silence for a few moments before Miriam spoke again.

"Dylan, I know this isn't exactly the right time but about what you said to me, you know, about you loving me."

"Miriam I…"

"Dylan please, let's not pretend you didn't say it. I don't want to forget it. I know you think I'm some what fragile at the moment but don't treat me like a fool."

"That was never my intention. I'm not really good at these declarations of love, Christ at relationships in general. I don't want to hurt you."

"You could never hurt me. You're the gentlest man I know. Dylan, look at me."

Dylan looked up at her and saw a glint in her eyes and a massive smile on her face.

"Kiss me Dylan, please."

Dylan gave her a warm smile and gently put his arm around her waist to pull her closer to him as he placed his lips on hers. He felt her falling into him and knew right there that she placed her complete trust in him.

"I think we should perhaps go through to the bedroom." Miriam whispered in his ear."

"Are you sure about this, after what you've been through today."

"Dylan, I need this. I need you. Please, don't turn me away, not now."

Dylan pulled back from her and stood up and extended his hand to her, which she accepted and he led her through to the bedroom.

Rachel and Janet had just booked in David Turner and requested that he remain in the cells over night to calm down.

"Come on then Rach, lets go and meet Gill and Julie in the pub."

"Aww Jan, do we have too."

"Come on, she's nice, I swear. Don't listen to Kevin, he's still pissed off that Julie got him chucked off her Synidcate."

"Fine, if I have too."

They made their way over to the pub and when they arrived Gill and Julie had already managed to finish off their first bottle of wine.

"Ladies you made it." Gill spoke up.

"Started early, did we." Janet asked, eyeing the empty bottle.

"You know what she's like Janet, once she starts, she can't stop."

"Pot calling the kettle black there Slap." Gill said, in defence.

"I'll go and get another bottle, shall I." Janet said.

"I'll come with you."

"No Rach, you stay here, I won't be long."

Rachel was left standing looking akward infront of Julie and Gill.

"Come sit beside me Rachel, I won't bite." Julie said.

"Not until she's gotten to know you better, anyway." Gill said, sounding slighty drunk already.

"Thanks." Rachel replied, taking a seat beside Julie.

Rachel sat listening to Gill talking gibberish and Julie rolling her eyes at her friend, and Rachel couldn't help but laugh, maybe Janet was right and Kevin was talking crap after all.

To Be Continued…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Janet and Gill were sitting talking about Sammy and what a moody girl Tasie was turning into, leaving Rachel and Julie sitting in akward silence.

"So Rachel, you got any kids."

"Erm no, nearly but it wasn't to be."

"Oh god Rachel I'm sorry. I always put my bloody foot in it."

"No it's fine. It was a while ago, You."

"No, think I'm too career orientated. Well, so Gill keeps telling me."

"I sometimes think I'm that way too. I love this job, can't really imagine doing anything else."

"I know what you mean. I've had 2 failed marriages because neither of my Husbands understood how inportant my job was to me. I guess I paid more attention to the job than them."

"Who needs men, nothing but hassle anyway. You don't smoke do you?"

"Occasionally. You gasping are you."

"Kind off."

"Oi you two, we're just going outside for a smoke okay. Don't drink all the wine." Julie said.

"As if we would Slap." Gill smiled.

As Rachel and Julie left, Janet turned back to Gill.

"They seem to be getting on okay."

"Well why wouldn't they." Gill asked.

"Rachel was worried she wouldn't get on with her. She's been talking to Kevin."

"That boy needs a good kick up the arse. If he'd concentrated more on the job then Julie wouldn't have gotten rid of him. He just wasn't taking it seriously."

"Until he met you."

"Yeah I sure whipped him into shape, didn't I." Gill laughed.

"You certainly know how to handle men." Janet smirked.

"That I do cock."

Rachel watched Julie intentley as she lit her cigarette. Rachel pulled her coat tighter around her as the cold wind grew stronger.

"Why do keep staring at me Rachel."

"Huh, I wasn't, was I."

"You were."

"Sorry. I didn't mean too."

"I'm not as bad a Kevin makes me out to be, I promise."

"Yeah I know you're not. Kev talks utter pish sometimes."

"I seem to remember that."

Julie watched as Rachel shivered again and so promptly removed her scarf and draped it around Rachel's neck, she noticed Rachel tensed a little as she did it.

"I don't bite Rachel."

"No, I know. Sorry."

Rachel looked into Julie's eyes and saw a hint of desire in them and she wasn't quite sure what to do. Julie gave her a small smile and as Rachel smiled back she saw Julie move in closer to her or was she moving into Julie, she couldn't quite remember but the second their lips met she melted into her. Julie pulled Rachel's face closer to her and she felt Rachel wrap her arms around her waist. They stayed that way for a few minutes before the need for air became too much.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that. I must have drank more than I realised." Rachel said, akwardly.

"Rachel, you don't need to apologise. I think we both initiated the kiss. You're not embarrased, are you?"

"No, well I don't know. I've never done this before."

"You don't want to do this."

"I didn't say, did I. What if someone finds out."

"Would it matter if someone did."

"Janet says Kevin had a little thing for me. If he finds out about this, he'd be devastated."

"Do you like Kevin."

"Not in that way, no. He's like a little brother."

"Then you shouldn't be so worried. Kevin will get over it. Come back to mine."

Rachel stood looking torn between going back to Julie's or walking away.

"Rachel, I won't force you into anything. If you don't want to then just say."

Julie watched as Rachel looked even more confused and Julie decided to make the decision for her.

"It doesn't matter Rachel, really. I should get going."

Julie let go of Rachel's hand and began to walk away and as she moved away Rachel felt her stomach knot. She quickly ran to catch up with Julie and placed her hand on Julie's shoulder to stop her leaving.

"Please don't go." Rachel said, as she leaned in and kisssed Julie.

She felt Rachel become more forceful with this kiss and took it as a good sign.

"Rachel…."

"Lets go back to your's."

"Okay." Julie smiled.

As Janet and Gill finished off the bottle of red wine, both their mobiles buzzed and both took their's out simultaneously.

"Oh Julie's gone home early, headache. No bloody wonder." Gill smirked.

"That's strange." Janet said.

"What is it cock."

"I've just had a text from Rachel."

"Yeah, so."

"She say's she's gone home early too. A headache." Janet said, with a raised eyebrow.

"How bloody stupid do they think we are."

"And there was Rach thinking she'd end up hating her."

"Don't worry cock. Julie won't hurt her. Come on, I guess we should be heading home."

"I'll go call a cab." Janet smiled, as she got up to make the call.

To Be Continued…


	12. Chapter 12

**Meganpops. I'm so sorry for the lack of updates on this the past week or so. Got caught up with life xxx**

**Chapter 12**

Miriam was pouring herself some coffee when she felt Dylan's arms go around her waist, pulling her to him.

"Morning. I didn't wake you did I." She asked.

"No. It's time to get up anyway. You going in today."

"Well there's no point in hiding is there. I suppose the gossip mills will be going crazy now that David's been arrested."

"It won't be that bad."

"Won't it. They'll all be feeling sorry for me, showing me sympathy."

"Then let them. Don't keep everything bottled up, promise me."

"I promise. Thank you for last night Dylan, it meant a lot."

"I still think it was too soon."

"Don't, I needed to feel safe and secure and with you I do. Lets not regret what happened last night."

"I do love you, you know that."

"I do, and I love you too."

He looked into her eyes and for a moment he could swear he saw worry in them.

"What is it." He asked.

"Nothing."

"Miriam, don't lie to me. Something's worrying you."

"I just don't want you to feel embarrassed."

"About what?"

"Well, being with me. I am older than you."

"Perhaps but it doesn't bother me and if anyone else has a problem with us then they can bloody well tell us to our faces. I love you and that, as far as I'm concerned, is all that matters. So please, stop worrying."

"I promise. I better go and get changed."

Dylan watched as she made her way back through to the bedroom and decided to call ahead to let Nick and Zoe know that Miriam would be in.

Rachel rolled over and felt the empty space beside her. She looked over at the clock and realised that she was running late. Oh shit, escaped her lips as she jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed. She walked into the hallway and a strong smell of coffee invaded her senses. As she made her way through to the kitchen, she saw Julie pouring 2 mugs and setting them on the table. She looked up when she saw Rachel hovering in the doorway.

"Come sit down, I made you a coffee." Julie said.

"I should really get going. I'm late enough as it is and Godzil… I mean Gill will have my head."

"Hey, you don't regret what happened between us last night do you."

Rachel could see the anxious look on Julie's face as though she was waiting for the, it won't work out speech. She moved forward to Julie and wrapped her arms around her waist pulling her closer to her.

"Don't be such a daft cow, will ya. Ofcourse I don't regret last night. I like you, a lot and I really do want to do this again but I really have to go, seriously, Gill will kill me."

"Okay, off you go then. How about lunch, if you're free."

"I'll phone you, let you know. If I can't make it then we'll definitely meet up tonight, I promise. I have to go." Rachel said, as she kissed her before leaving.

Miriam and Dylan walked through the doors of the Emergency Department a little while later and as they made their way to the staffroom, Nick called out to them.

"Morning, you two."

"Morning Nicky, how are you."

"Very well, as always. Listen, Miriam, can I see you in my office."

"Ofcourse."

She gave Dylan a small smile before following Nick into his office. She could feel Big Mac and Noel's eyes on her as she walked past but neither of them spoke. She closed the door and took a seat beside Nick on his sofa.

"How are you Miriam."

"I'm fine, really."

"How did it go with the Police."

"They've arrested David and they had to examine me, one of their onsite Medical Doctors."

"To prove that he was beating you."

"Well that and something else."

Miriam went quiet and Nick could see tears threatening in her eyes. He took hold of her hand, offering his support.

"What happened Miriam."

"He didn't just hit me Nick, he raped me a few months ago."

"What, jesus christ. Miriam I am so sorry."

"I never reported it so the chances of getting David on a rape charge is very slim but that was why they did an indepth examination."

"You should have told someone sooner, told me."

"I know but I just couldn't face someone from here examining me, I felt humiliated."

"You know we're all here for you."

"Do they all know, about David."

"Yeah and don't worry, they're all behind you."

"I don't know what I would have done without Dylan, he's really come through for me."

"I think where you're concerned he goes above and beyond."

"Can I tell you something in confidence, for now at least."

"You know you can tell me anything."

"Dylan told me that he loves me."

"Loves you, as in…"

"Yes. We, well last night we slept together."

"I see, so it's serious then."

"It looks that way. I know it's all very sudden but, it feels right."

"Then I'm happy for you, both of you and don't worry, I'll keep this to myself."

"Thanks Nick. I better get out there."

Nick watched as Miriam left and after seeing the way Dylan was with Miriam lately, it all fell into place for Nick.

Rachel rushed through the doors of M.I.T, nearly taking the door off it's hinges as she went. The whole room looked up from what they were doing. She looked over at Janet and quickly went straight to her, ignoring the looks from everyone else.

"Geez Rach, what time do you call this." Janet said.

"Sorry Jan, I slept in. Where's Gill."

"Downstairs, she'll be back in a minute. Good night after you left us, was it?"

"It was okay, why."

"For two intelligent Coppers, you would think that you and Julie could lie better."

"What are you on about."

"At least make up different lies when you leave together. Both of you texting that you have a headache is kind of a giveaway."

"Busted."

"You like her, don't you."

"Yeah, I think I do. She's nothing like Kev made her out to be."

"You shouldn't have been listening to him anyway."

Rachel was about to respond when Gill came barging through the door.

"About bloody time you got here Sherlock." She yelled.

To Be Continued…


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Rachel looked up to see Gill, fast approching her. Rachel suddenly felt like a naughty school girl again, waiting to be told off.

"My office Rachel, now please."

"Yes Boss."

Rachel gave a quick glance to Janet as if to say help me, as she followed Gill into her office, closing the door behind her.

"So Rachel, you're late because…?"

"Erm, I slept in. Sorry Boss. It won't happen again."

"How many times have I heard that before."

Things went quiet for a few seconds before Gill spoke again.

"So, one would assume you went to Julie's last night or were Janet and I just jumping to conclusions."

"Yeah I did. Look Boss, I know DSI Dodson's a friend, but…."

"Best friend."

"Huh."

"She's my best friend Rachel, which means we do anything and everything for each other, so if one of us is hurting then the other hurts too. I love that woman with all my heart and I don't want her hurt, you got me."

"I got you Boss."

"Don't worry, Julie will be getting the exact same speech as you just did because believe it or not Sherlock, I care about you too. Just be kind to each other, all I ask."

"Thanks Boss."

"Get back to work. You and Janet have a interview to conduct."

Rachel gave Gill a small smile as she exited her office and walked back over to Janet.

"Everything okay." Janet asked.

"Yeah it's fine. Just warned me never to hurt Julie and the same goes for her. The Boss isn't as bad as I thought."

"Well I could have told you that one."

Kevin was walking past the desk as they spoke about Julie and his curiosity got the better of him.

"What's this about the bitch from the black lagoon." Kevin asked.

"Nothing that concerns you Kev." Rachel smirked.

"Never met such a bitch in my life like her."

"That's enough Kevin. Julie's nice." Janet added.

"Is she hell. That woman doesn't have a loving bone in her body."

"Shut your face Kev." Rachel replied, angrily.

"Rach." Janet warned.

"No Jan, where the hell does he get off talking about her like that."

"What the hell's up with you. What are you sticking up for her for."

"Because she's a nice person and you shouldn't talk about a senior officer like that."

"Geez Rach anyone would think you were shagging her." Kevin giggled.

The look between Janet and Rachel told Kevin that infact Rachel was sleeping with Julie Dodson.

"Bloody hell, you are, aren't you." Kevin stated.

"That's enough Kevin." Janet said.

"She is, that face is a dead giveaway."

"Alright I am and you know what pal, she's bloody amazing."

"Oh my god everyone, you'll never believe this, Rach is sleeping with bloody Julie Dodson."

Laughter erupted from Lee and Pete, while Mitch's eyes went to the ceiling, praying that Kevin would shut the hell up. Gill was looking out into the room when she heard the roar of laughter and when she opened the door she heard what Kevin was saying about her best friend and Rachel.

"KEVIN MY OFFICE, NOW." Gill yelled.

Kevin looked like he was about to be strung up and sulked into Gill's office. Everyone's eyes were on Gill and Kevin as they heard Gill's voice getting louder and louder. Moments later Kevin came back out and walked over to where Rachel was standing.

"I'm sorry Rachel."

"So you bloody should be."

Kevin nodded and walked back to his desk and kept his head down.

Dylan looked up as Zoe entered the staffroom. He gave her a small smile, by his standards and continued to drink his coffee. He could feel her eyes on him.

"Something you need Zoe."

"No, just wanted to make sure everything's okay ."

Dylan looked up as she went to sit beside him.

"Miriam's fine, well, she will be in time."

"How did it go at the station."

"Well, they arrested David and I think they were planning to keep him in overnight, make him sweat I overheard DC Bailey saying."

"DC Bailey sounds like my kind of guy."

"Woman."

"Oh, sorry." She replied, laughing.

"They had a medical Doctor examine Miriam."

"For the brusies."

"Not just the brusies."

Zoe looked at Dylan and could see anger displayed on his features.

"Dylan."

"He raped her Zoe."

"What, the other night."

"A few months ago. She didn't want to report it and she felt too embarrassed to be examined by one of us."

"It'll be too late to get any traces of rape at this late stage."

"That's what DC Scott said."

"DC Scott, man or woman."

"Woman, she's nice. Took to her a lot quicker than her partner anyway."

"What was wrong with DC Bailey then."

"Too upfront for my liking."

"Like someone else I know then." Zoe smirked.

"Yeah alright, don't push it. Anyway they're planning on interviwing David today."

"Well hopfully they'll get him."

"I really hope so Zoe. Miriam's been through enough."

"Dylan, can I ask you a personal question."

"Can I stop you."

"You and Miriam."

"Yeah, what about us."

"Well, I know she's staying with you and you obviously care about her."

"Zoe, what are you trying to ask me. Just get on with it."

"You have feelings for her, don't you."

It was more of a statement that a question but Dylan just looked at her and nodded.

"I love her Zoe."

"Does she know."

"She knows. We slept together last night."

"Oh, right. A little soon, given what she went through."

"I didn't initiate it Zoe, she did. I made certain that she was absolutely sure before we did anything because I thought the same as you but she said she was. I can't believe I'm sitting here talking to you about my bloody love life."

"I know what you mean. A new step in our friendship, wouldn't you say."

"Don't get too used to it." He smirked.

To Be Continued…


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Miriam walked into the staffroom just as Zoe had finished talking. She looked up when she saw Miriam enter and gave the woman a small smile.

"Morning Zoe."

"Hi Miriam, look I just want you to know that we're all here for you okay. I'm sorry for what you've been going through."

"Thank you Zoe, I appreciate that."

"Anytime you need to talk okay."

"Thanks." She smiled.

"I best get back out there."

"We'll be out shortly Zoe." Dylan spoke up.

"No rush, take your time."

Zoe left and close the door behind her. Miriam walked over to where Dylan was seated and sat down beside him. He moved closer to her, bringing his arm up and around her, letting her rest her head on his chest.

"Everything go okay with Nick."

"It was fine. Understanding as always, is Nicky."

"He cares about you."

"I know he does."

"You and he never, you know."

"What, slept together. No, we're just friends. Why, would you be jealous."

"Ofcourse not. I was just curious."

"They'll be interviewing David today."

"Yeah. Don't feel sorry for him Miriam, he doesn't deserve your sympathy."

"I know, we were just married for such a long time."

"Well I'm here now and I promise you right now, I'll never ever do or put you through what he did. Never."

"I know you wouldn't Dylan."

"I love you."

"I love you too darling. Come on, I suppose we should put in an appearance today."

Dylan gave a sigh and stood up and extended his hand to Miriam and he helped her up and got on with their day.

Rachel was standing outside having a cigarette when Janet appeared by her side, pulling her coat tighter as the cold air hit her.

"I wondered where you'd got too."

"Yeah sorry Jan, just needed a quick one."

"You okay."

"Yeah."

"Don't let Kevin or the others get to you."

"Come on Jan, It'll take more than them to get to me, besides I coouldn't care less what they think. The only opinions that matter to me are Godzilla and you."

"Well you know how Gill feels."

"Yeah I do but you haven't said much."

"I told you I was happy for you."

"Yeah but that's all you said."

"What more do you want me to say Rach. I like Julie and is she can handle you then good luck to her."

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean."

"I'm joking with you. Look Rach, I am happy for you and Julie, truly. Now, can we go and get this bloody interview over with, please."

"Yeah okay."

Rachel stubbed out her cigarette and followed Janet and got David Turner from the cells and escorted him into interview room 3. He sat down opposite Janet and Rachel, not making eye contact with the ladies. Gill and Kevin were in the observation room, taping the interview.

"Okay David, can I call you David." Janet asked.

"All one to me lady."

"Okay David, well I think you're aware of why you're here and why you were arrested last night."

"Yeah, that bitch of a Wife decided to make up some crap about me hitting her."

"But it's not crap is it Mr Turner." Rachel stated.

"Isn't it."

"David, we had our onsite Medical Doctor examine your Wife yesterday and she had many injuries, old and new that hold up her accusations."

"That's just it though, isn't it, bloody accusations."

"Do you love your Wife Mr Turner." Rachel asked.

"Not right now, not after what she's done."

"David, you lost your job about 18 months ago, didn't you." Janet asked.

"So, what of it."

"The loss of income, it took a great toll on both you and your Wife, yes."

"I guess."

"You drank a lot."

"The odd drink."

"It was more that just the odd drink, wasn't it David."

Things went silent for a few moments before David spoke again.

"Men my age, there's just nothing out there, you know. I'm too old to start again. They all want younger."

"So you drank to forget."

"Yeah."

"How long after loosing your job did you start beating your Wife." Rachel asked.

"Not long. The more rejections I got the more angry I got. Everything she did or said pissed me off."

"David…"

"I didn't mean to hit her. I was drunk, I'd apologise the next day but then I drank again and I did the same thing time and time again."

"A vicious circle." Janet said.

"I do love my Wife. Miriam was always patient. I regret everyday what I do to her."

"David, did you rape your Miriam."

"I don't remember."

"THINK." Rachel said, loudly.

Janet gave Rachel a quick glance, letting her know to cool it.

"I do remember forcing myself on her occasionally but I never remember anything after it."

"David, Miriam has many briuses and other old injuries, now because she didn't come to us right away, the rape charge won't stand but you…"

"No, charge me."

"Sorry." Rachel asked, shocked.

"If Miriam says I raped her then the chances are I did. Miriam's always been a very truthful woman. Like I said, I was drunk out of my mind and I do remember wanting sex a lot, I do remember her saying no but when I want something, I usually get it."

"David, do you realise what you're saying under caution." Janet said.

"Yes. I'm admitting to you that I raped my Wife and that I beat her regularly. Just charge me and get it over with would you."

To Be Continued…


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Rachel and Janet stood outside in the lobby as a young PC escorted David back to the cells.

"Well, that was uunexpected." Rachel said.

"I know. I honestly thought that getting him to admit to the rape was going to be near impossible."

"How long do you reckon he'll get."

"Well under the Sexual Offences Act 2003, he could get between 13-19 years."

"It's the least he deserves."

"Hello, you two."

Janet and Rachel looked up to see Julie approaching them. Janet looked to Rachel and saw the biggest smile appear on her face.

"Hiya, what are you doing here." Rachel asked.

"I said I'd try and make lunch and I have, or are you busy."

"No she's not busy at all."

"Janet."

"Well you're not. I can finish up the report and give it to Gill. Go."

"Cheers Jan."

Rachel hugged her then headed out with Julie. Janet made her way back up to the office, to make a start on her report. Gill was just coming out of her office as Janet sat down.

"How did it go Janet."

"He confessed to everything."

"What, the rape aswell."

"I know, we were a bit shocked too."

"I'll say but yeah good. Good result, where's Rachel?"

"Oh yeah, Julie just showed up and whisked her away to lunch."

"Oh she did, did she. Alright for some. Kevin, go down to the canteen and grab Janet and I a sandwich would you."

"You what."

"Please." Gill smiled.

"Yeah, alright."

Kevin got up and made his way downstairs, and Gill returned to her office. Janet picked up the phone and called Miriam to let her know the outcome of the interview.

Dylan was in a cubicle with a patient, when he heard Noel telling Miriam that she had a phone call from a DC Scott. He looked over at her as she held the phone to her ear, and her expression change.

"Linda, can you take over for me for a minute please." Dylan asked.

"Yeah course."

Linda took over the suturing and Dylan made his way over to Miriam.

"You okay, what's happened." He asked, as she place the phone down.

"That was DC Scott on the phone."

"Well, I gathered that. What did she say."

"David's confessed."

"To abusing you, well he couldn't really get out of it could he."

"No, not just that. He admitted that he raped me."

"Bloody hell, that's a turn of events. So what now."

"Well she says he'll go to court and plead guilty. She says he should get at maximum of 19 years."

"Miriam, that's brilliant news. Are you okay with that."

"More than okay. It's over Dylan., it's finally over."

She couldn't help the massive smile that exploded onto her face and Dylan more or less mirrored her. She reached up and kissed him firmly, causing a few wolf whistles from Big Mac and Noel and clapping from the others. As much as Dylan hated public displays of affection, on this one occasion he didn't mind. Today was about Miriam and the start of a new life together.

Fin xx

**Hope you all enjoyed. Megan as always, thanks for your enthusiasm Slap. Minxheart thankyou for staying with me. You have both been amazing and you never know, I maybe back xx**


End file.
